The Baby-Sitters Club Mystery Game
The BSC Mystery game was produced by Milton-Bradley in 1992. It is the second BSC board game, following The Baby-Sitters Club Game. Object The object of the game was to travel on a map of Stoneybrook (the gameboard) and solve a mystery using secret clues and words. The map on the gameboard is reproduced in the book The Complete Guide to the Baby-Sitters Club. Back of Box Summary Join your favorite characters from the Baby-sitters Club on a detective adventure! Pick WHO did it, WHAT was involved, WHY it happened and WHERE it happened from the Mystery Case card. Then dial secret words on your Mystery Wheels to add to the story! Travel around the special Stoneybrook map gameboard to ask your friends about their secret words. Uncover all the word clues and finish 4 baby-sitting jobs to win. Then have everyone join in to tell the story! Game Contents *Map gameboard *Mystery Case card *4 Wheel holders *8 Wheels *16 Money cards *16 Baby-sitting chips *Yes/No disc *2 Dice, 4 Plastic buttons, 4 Plastic pawns, 4 wipe-off crayons, Label sheet Video of Commercial Babysitters Club Mystery Board Game commercial Instruction Manual BSC Mystery Game Instructions front.jpg|Front page BSC Mystery Game Instructions pg 2 3.jpg|Pages 2 and 3 BSC Mystery Game Instructions pg 4 5.jpg|Pages 4 and 5 BSC Mystery Game Instructions pg 6 7.jpg|Pages 6 and 7 BSC Mystery Game Instructions pg 8.jpg|Last page Game Box BSC Mystery Game box front.jpg|Box front BSC Mystery Game box back.jpg|Box back BSC Mystery Game box long side.jpg|Long side BSC Mystery Game box short side.jpg|Short side Gameboard Wheels Why wheels large and small BSC Mystery Game.jpg|Why wheels (large and small) Where wheels large and small BSC Mystery Game.jpg|Where wheels (large and small) who wheels large and small BSC Mystery game.jpg|Who wheels (large and small) what wheels large and small BSC Mystery game.jpg|What wheels (large and small) Wheels in Wheel Holders BSC Mystery Game Why Wheel holder front.jpg|Why Wheel Holder (front) BSC Mystery Game Why Wheel holder back.jpg|Why Wheel Holder (back) BSC Mystery Game Where Wheel holder front.jpg|Where Wheel Holder (front) BSC Mystery Game Where Wheel holder back.jpg|Where Wheel Holder (back) BSC Mystery Game Who Wheel holder front.jpg|Who Wheel Holder (front) BSC Mystery Game Who Wheel holder back.jpg|Who Wheel Holder (back) BSC Mystery Game What Wheel holder front.jpg|What Wheel Holder (front) BSC Mystery Game What Wheel holder back.jpg|What Wheel Holder (back) Contents BSC Mystery Game Mystery Case card front and back.jpg|Mystery Case card (front and back) BSC Mystery Game dice label stickers.jpg|Label stickers for two BSC dice. 16 baby-sitting chips and Yes No disc.jpg|16 Baby-sitting chips and Yes/No disc Yes No disc BSC Mystery Game front and back.jpg|Yes/No disc (front and back) BSC Mystery Game 16 money cards.jpg|16 money cards BSC Mystery Game Crayons 4 pawns 2 Dice 4 plastic buttons.JPG|4 Special wipe-off crayons, 4 Plastic pawns, 2 Dice, 4 Plastic buttons Ads BSC Mystery Game bookad from 71 orig 1994.jpg|1994 ad for the game from book #71 BSC Kenner 1993 dolls ad from mystery game.jpg|Ad for the 1993 Kenner BSC dolls that came with some of the games. Category:BSC Memorabilia Category:Games